herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal first-cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin) a frontline member of his team. Gwen was first introduced whenher parents send her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal first-cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin) a frontline member of his team. Gwen was first introduced whenher parents send her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". Appearance'Edit ' In the series Ben 10, Gwen wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest (However in Ben 10,000 Returns the cat was gone for some reason). Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Tough Luck & Lucky Girl. Gwen has been seen with two swimsuits. She also wears stud earrings on both ears, but they were removed by Alien Force..In the original series, Gwen had short red hair and green eyes. As she has grown older, her red hair is now long and her green eyes seem to have darkened. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force she wears a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. In the third season, she wears a dark red shirt paired with a black vest, gray skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. She also appears with three swimsuits, a karate gear and a white prom dress. Her Lucky Girl outfit is also seen in Ben 10: Alien Force. In Season 2 of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien she briefly wore her outfit from Season 3 of Ben 10: Alien Force.In the Ultimate Alien series, her outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater while her hair still is now slicked back in a ponytail. Her outfit has been scratched 4 times during Reflected Glory, Absolute Power: Part 2,The Transmogrification of Eunice, and It's Not Easy Being Gwen. She wears a snow jacket in Escape From Aggregor, and a training suit in Basic Training. Ben 10 In the original series, Gwen uses her laptop to research any strange people and creatures they might come across. She is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts. In Ben 10,000 her alternate future self says she got her black belt years ago (probably referring to Alien Force) and it's come in handy many times. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode Gwen 10, when Gwen gained the Omnitrixinstead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was, even being able to write her name with fire while Ben took a month to be able to do it (although she may be able to use it better because of her magical and Anodite powers because manipulating energy is natural for her). She is depicted as snobbish due to her young girl attitude. Overall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans andspells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereasHex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a yellow-colored energy blast (according to Charmcaster), only someone of Hex's skill should have that ability. Gwen starts tapping into her magical powers when she procures a small book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode A Change of Face. On two occasions, Gwen uses the Charms of Bezel's incredible and unique powers and abilities to become a superhero by the name of "Lucky Girl". At first, her ability drew from the luck-granting, Charms of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck and the abilities and powers of probability manipulation. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the legendary Keystone of Bezel, which greatly strengthened and increased her natural abilities to super human levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. Gwen is shown to have two swimsuits; one which appeared in, "Divided We Stand", and the other appeared in "A Small Problem". 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Gwen is now a black belt (taking classes in Karate), but tends to favor using her powers. She is capable of creating energy constructs for nearly any purpose, usually creating platforms to levitate herself (and others), beams to grab enemies, circular blasts to knock enemies back, projecting beams from her eyes that seem to simulate heat vision, and opening up interdimensional portals. In Ben 10,000, her future self is able to create time portals. She also has a wide range of other loosely defined supernatural abilities, such as dowsing, limited telepathy, and clairvoyance. In the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather, Kevin said she gets her powers and abilities from her alien bloodline, but she refused to believe him. Little did she know that she would realize he was right in, What Are Little Girls Made Of?. Her powers and abilities are revealed to be of alien descent; her paternal grandmother, Verdona, is an energy being known as an Anodite; from the distant planet Anodyne, and surprisingly she seems to be the only human descendant who inherited Verdona's powers. Verdona tells Gwen that what she and others originally thought of as "magic" was actually the control of mana, a substance of magic-making Anodites; a magic-wielding race. Verdona offers to take Gwen to her home planet and train her in the immense mystical and magical ways of the Anodites, but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. She dislikes being called an "energy being", referring to her Anodite heritage as revealed in the episode Paradox. In the episode In Charm's Way, it's implied that highly gifted humans like Charmcaster can also be trained to utilize mana. During the course of the series she has developed a romantic relationship with Kevin. They have also been shown to have arguments, usually starting with Gwen always trying to force Kevin to "ask her out" and him always answering "Don't push me" (which she once did).In Unearthed, an alien creature was able to see her as an Anodite, in which she looked exactly like her paternal grandmother's true form, but slightly shorter. In the two-part second season finale War of the Worlds when Kevin was threatened by a Highbreed Commander, she released her dormant innermost Anodite self for the first time, and easily defeated the commander with an exceedingly strong powerful burst of pure magenta-pink glowing energy. She was almost overwhelmed by her own power and wanted to defeat the highbreed all on her own before Kevin snapped her out of it by saying " I can't lose you" In the episode Save the Last Dance, Gwen has a dance in her prep school and expects Kevin to ask her out. The episode ended with Gwen and Kevin dancing together in the moonlight.In the same episode, it was revealed that she liked yellow roses. In the episode Fool's Gold, Kevin appeared to be avoiding her because he was ashamed of his recent mutation due to accidentally absorbing a massive feedback pulse as a result of trying to hack the Omnitrix. She was unaffected by the blast because she put an energy shield around herself. Kevin gave her a locket of the two of them when he was in his human form, asking her to remember him as he was. Gwen said she didn't care what he looks like, and he replied "Maybe not. But I do." In the two-part third season premiere, Vengeance ofVilgax, Ben and Gwen seemed to have revived their infamous rivalry from the original series, in part due to Ben's cockiness and inflated ego. In the same episode, Gwen poured a smoothie over Ben's head, and he nearly returned the favor. Despite their rivalry, they both still have a strong bond, visible in the episode In Charm's Way, when Ben defended Gwen and informed Kevin that she had been spending all of her spare time trying to find a cure for Kevin's condition. It is shown in both''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' and Inferno, respectively, that Gwen suffers from both arachnophobia and claustrophobia. Unlike the original series, Gwen has worn other costumes besides her usual clothing. In the episode''Time Heals, it was revealed that Gwen kept her Lucky Girl costume. In "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", Gwen is shown to have a white bikini. In the episode "In Charm's Way", she has a black bikini. In ''The Con of Rath she is shown wearing another one piece black swimsuit, pink flipflops, a hat, sunglasses, and a pink towel skirt. She also has a karate gi. In Save the Last Dance, Gwen was seen wearing a white strapless prom dress. She has kept and worn her Lucky Girl costume, which is now bigger and has a utility belt in place of the sash in the original series with Gwen being fifteen. Also, she wears a red and black top. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In the sequel that takes place a few weeks later, Gwen is now sixteen years old. Her wardrobe has altered once again, wearing a combination of her outfits from Alien Force. She wears her old outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but instead of a plain dark blue shirt it is now dark red and she also keeps her high ponytail from the third season. {C In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Zombozo and other villains teamed up to take revenge on the Tennysons and company, and kidnapped Ben's mom Sandra. Enraged, Gwen released her dormant, inner anodite for the second time since, War of the Worlds:Part 2. Whilst Zombozo trembled with fear, Gwen began to grow to a huge height, promising that if one of his teammates (and other notable villains) even bumps into a their families on the street, she would come for them. Petrified,Zombozo screamed off-screen and Gwen saved Sandra. When Kevin asked what happened to Zombozo she simply replied "We came to an understanding" whilst smiling. In the episode Hero Time, it is shown that Gwen gets very jealous when Jennifer Nocturne starts flirting with Kevin after he saved her life. And Kevin doesn't seem to mind. Kevin also protected Jennifer a lot, over the course of the episode. For example; When Overlord shot an energy blast at them Kevin put his arms around Jennifer to protect her from the energy beam, even though Gwen put up a magenta-pink shield around them. Gwen eventually lost her temper and threatened Jennifer that she would, "peel her like a grape" if she made another move on Kevin.In Video Games, she tries out for her driver's license, earning it in the end. In the early episodes of the series, Gwen and Kevin seem to be bickering constantly. Gwen's magenta-violet-purple shields look less see through and have a different design than in Ben 10: Alien Force''. Perhaps the color intensifies to much brighter shades of pink, magenta, and fuchsia as she grows stronger and more powerful, (evident in latter episodes where she demonstrates her advanced powers and abilities.)'' In Reflected Glory, Gwen uses even better techniques with her magic and mana, and is comprehensive with JTand Cash. In the final part of the episode, Gwen is seen with her shirt torn and her hair disheveled, after she and Kevin face the RED's again. Gwen had the idea to use a mirror against RED's, and her powers apparently did not greatly affect the RED's.In Ultimate Aggregor, Gwen is seen to have much, much greater skills withmana. In Map of Infinity, it is revealed that Gwen's Anodite powers do not affect Galapagus' species and Aggregor, (with his powers), leaving Gwen vulnerable. From Map of Infinity onwards, Gwen starts casting spells and reciting spoken incantations again. She is also seen with a Plumbers' suit. She is the only one of the group that can use her powers in the suit, during her attempt to recover the first part of the Map of Infinity, she discovers it was hit by a poison dart and ends up fainting, causing Aggregor to catch the first fragment, but Kevin and Ben save her from near death. In Deep, the group goes to the planet Piscciss to help Magister Pyke stop Aggregor. Gwen is caught by a squid-like creature, but Kevin revealed that he installed neuro-shock pulsers which can shoot lightning allowing Gwen to get free. When they reach the nucleus of the planet Piscciss an earthquake occurs, Gwen put an energy shield arround them but failed to protect Magister Pyke, so she stays with him, while Kevin and Ben go after the second part of the Map of Infinity, but Aggregor arrived first and flees with the second part of the Map of Infinity after defeating Ben and Kevin. When the planet begins to crumble Ben as Goop saves the planet, re-constructing the lost water particles using Goop's artificial Gravity imobiliser. When Ben apparently dies, Gwen is devastated, but she sees that he survived, she feels immediate relief. At the end of the episode, Gwen consoles Kevin for having to leave the Little Fish in Piscciss. In The Forge of Creation, Gwen travels with Ben and Kevin to stop Aggregor from absorbing a newbornCelestialsapien's powers. Young Ben comes along as Ben accidentally falls in the time barrier. Gwen, Kevin, and even Ben became annoyed with young Ben. However everyone eventually understands why Young Ben is so arrogant and cocky, when dealing with the pressure and the danger that could kill somebody, Gwen's first-cousin tends to joke around so he can be prepared to face anything. Unfortunatly everyone was easily defeated by Agreggor, who seems to have won, but Kevin absorbed the immense energy of the Ultimatrix as a last resort, defeating him but becomes insane in the process. In episode seventeen, ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage. Gwen and Ben travel to Incarcecon to warn the warden about Kevin. The warden would have been killed if it were not for Gwen, (who saved him from crash landing using a much stronger version of the "Turbo" spell.) Ben implies Kevin needs to be "put down", which shocks Gwen. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ben and Gwen are shown to be having difficulties. The two argue about Kevin while trying to locate a ship. On the way, they stumble upon Argit, who needed a place to hide from Kevin. They travel to the Plumber's Academy in the Rust Bucket 3 only to be attacked by Kevin. They barely succeeded in defeating him, and Gwen said she turned the air lock on to send Kevin falling because she understood he would killthem if he had the chance. After Argit preformed his orders, Kevin attacks the Plumber's Academy. Ben uses Ultimate Humungousaur to deal with the nuclear bomb while Kevin relentlessly attacked Argit. Gwen tells him to stop and to give himself up! but he sends her to the ground. Gwen remains there crying as Kevin spares her from his fatal blow, stating that she was only spared because of what she used to mean to him. Ben returns and the two have a conversation, Gwen says that they could still help Kevin, Ben replies that they cannot. In Absolute Power, Gwen is more determined than ever to save Kevin. Ben disagrees with Gwen, opting to kill him now rather than a last resort. After his fight with Gwen is over, Ben tells her that she lost to him because she cares about not hurting him which is why she can't do what it takes to deal with Kevin. Gwen goes to Max hoping he will disagree about killing Kevin, but her grandfather confirms that killing Kevin is the right decision. Telling Gwen that if she disagrees, she should leave Ben to do it and not get in the way. According to Max, her feelings for Kevin make her, "unprofessional." Gwen leaves, disappointed and angry, ready to take desperate measures she confronts Michael Morningstar for help. With a transformation spell prepared, she offers to turn Morningstar back to his original appearance... for his cooperation. Meanwhile, Ben goes off looking for Kevin, who's relentlessly going after anyone he thinks has betrayed him. Just as Kevin beats up Vulkanus, and begins to go after Ben, Gwen stops him accompanied by Michael. Ben is infuriated by Gwen's alliance, but she makes a deal with Ben, and if her plan does not work, she would not bother him anymore in his decision. Gwen also admits that she promised Michael enough mana in return for his help that will keep him at full strength and power for one year, furthering Ben's anger toward her. Michael explains he saved a part of the Dominus Librium which can be used to turn Kevin back to normal. But the machines and energy needed is only available at Los Soledad. In order to lead him there they need bait. Gwen suggests herself. Gwen goes to an abandoned arcade and confronts Kevin. He admits that he has been avoiding her so he will not absorb her energy, which he is desperately hungry for. They fight intensely, and Gwen tries talking some sense into Kevin. Unfourtunately, this doesn't work and Kevin grabs a hold of Gwen and absorbs both her magical and Anodite powers, making her scream in pain. Gwen retaliates with a mega blast and escapes. Michael and Ben travel with Gwen in the Rust Bucket 3 to Los Soledad, where Michael trapped Cooper (who apparently still has a crush on Gwen) to create a machine that could operate the Dominus Librium. Kevin goes to Gwen's house in search of more manna but finds Max. Another fight occurs, and just as Kevin is about to end Max, Harvey, Kevin's step father, stops him. Ben appears after Kevin and Harvey's altercation and fights Kevin, yet again. They destroy the Rust Bucket at which point Gwen comes out. Kevin manages to disable Ben long enough so he can chase after Gwen. While running, Gwen communicates with Ben through his Ultimatrix. Gwen jumps on a truck, but Kevin makes it crash. She and the driver survive thanks to her shield. Kevin battles her while she still tries to talk sense into him. She uses a lightning spell, only for it to be redirected by Kevin. As she is struck, helpless, with about to absorb her energy, Ben comes in fights. Gwen escapes with Julie piloting Ship. Kevin defeats Ben, but little does he know that was all part of the plan. Gwen calls Cooper to tell him that Kevin will be there soon. Cooper stalls Kevin by using the weapons available at the military base. Kevin dodges the missiles and approaches. Gwen has had about enough after Cooper tries to defend her and was thrown by Kevin but saved by Ben. Kevin and Ben fight with Ben no longer holding back. In anger he almost kills Kevin but Gwen stops him, they could bring him back still. They finaly set Kevin to the machine, and Kevin is healed. In a last ditch effort, Darkstar tries to double cross the team and absorbs the power drained from Kevin. However, Ben knew he would plan something like this, and deactivates the machine and all of the Dominus Librium's powers with it. Kevin punches Darkstar and thanks Cooper. Gwen kisses Cooper on the cheek to thank him. Gwen then kisses Kevin passionately. Max and Julie return and explains that all the powers Agreggor and Kevin absorbed have been returned to their rightful owners. After apologizing to each other, Ben and Kevin playfully argue, back to their old selves, and Ben takes Kevin to Mr. Smoothy leaving Gwen by herself to explain to her parents about her ruined home. 'Alternate Future' 'Ben 10, 000' In the third season premiere, Ben 10,000, thirty-year-old alternate future Gwen (who has been going by Gwendolyn since college) brought Gwen and Ben twenty years into the future during Grandpa Max's 80th birthday. Her hair is now short. In the non-canon episode Ken 10, an astral projection of a 42 year old Gwen was seen during Ken's tenth birthday just to say happy birthday to him and gift him a stone monster. She also seems to have the five Charms of Bezel in her possession though for an unknown reason, she does not have the Lost Keystone of Bezel. Her hair is long and worn in a ponytail. In both alternate futures Gwen has a close relationship with Ben and cares very much for him. In Ken 10, she is also seen behind him, saying he should let Ken have a chance.Ken 10Edit Current Future Future Gwen was mentioned by Ben 10,000 when he told the present Ben that he'd become president someday with Gwen taking his position and to eventually get a second term. 'Powers and Abilities' *''See: Gwen Tennyson's Powers and Abilities'' 'Personality' Her naive nature is toned down in Alien Force; she is now even more analytical. It is highly unlikely that she will get stupefied; she is also a quick thinker and an instinctive person. But at times she trusts others too quickly, and that may disadvantage her or even injure her, like in Too Hot To Handle. She can handle things well despite the conditions (such as when her magical powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy and she immediately reversed the spell though she had no magical, mystic power left yet she could hold herself). Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with things such as her surroundings, the people around her and the ones who she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person such as shown from her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent action, also saying she does not care about Kevin's appearance. In episode It's Not Easy Being Gwen, it shows that Gwen takes her education very seriously. Showing to come home late at all hours of the morning and having to wake up at 5:30am in the morning. When waking up so early she does a number of things before going to school. Such as jogging, practice french, school, and afterschool karate classes. Its also presumed that Gwen goes to private school since it shown that her usual clothing are actually a uniform at her school. Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Bitch Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Spoil Category:Super Heroine Category:Empowered Heroes